Sweet Emotion
by xPrettygirl23x
Summary: Brooke and Lucas used to be best friends until tragedy strikes tearing them apart. What happens when they see each other again. Will they be able to get their friendship back or will they find love along the way. Includes BL,NH,JP,RJ,and LP
1. Wandering Mind

**Sweet Emotion**

**Authors note: I do not own One Tree Hill.**

Lucas is sitting in Karen's Café trying to read. His mind keeps wandering though. The past year and a half has been completely not what he had expected them to be. Junior year is almost over and he can't help but wonder what if his parents didn't die? Instead of sitting in his aunt's café trying to read he would probably be hanging out with Brooke. God, how he missed her. She was his best friend. Sure he had made other friends, nut no one could replace Brooke and that was because she was one of a kind. As he thought of her his mind wandered to what she was doing. Probably not thinking of him, he promised a year and a half ago to keep in touch. He never kept his promise. Not that he didn't want to, it was just he got caught up in his new life. Then too much time had passed, but there wasn't a day he didn't regret it.

"Hey Luke," his aunt broke him out of his thoughts, "Haley had to leave early to tutor and we're packed can you please lend a hand?"

"Yeah, of course Aunt Karen," was his reply as he looked around the very crowded café. Lucas was a good kid and always did what was asked of him.

"Thank you so much," she said as she went to go take a customers order.

Lucas grabbed a notepad and looked around the café. Whose order should he take first? He decided to start with a young woman who's face was buried in a fashion magazine. She had her menu in front of her and he figured she was ready to order.

"You ready to order?" he asked when he got to her table.

"Yeah," she replied her face still in the magazine, "a cup of green tea."

"Anything else I can get for you?"

"Nope," she then looks up at Lucas making eye contact with him.

They both have shocked faces. Hers goes from shocked to excited really fast though as she jumps up and hugs him.

"Brooke," he whispers as the shock starts to wear off and he wraps his arms around her retuning the hug.

**AN: So there is the first chapter. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue.**


	2. You thought I was here to see you?

**Sweet Emotion**

**Chapter 2: You thought I was here to see you?**

**AN: I do not own One Tree Hill. Thanks for everyone that reviewed. Here is Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

"Brooke," Lucas says as he pulls away "what are you doing here?"

"I was in Charleston on a modeling gig and decided modeling wasn't for me, got in my car and drove until my car broke down here."

"Oh."

"What? You thought I was here to see you? I'm sorry Lucas I forgot you lived in Tree Hill with you not keeping in touch and all…"

"Brooke, I can explain…"

"No," she interrupts him "I got over it a long time ago. It's really good to see you Luke."

By the look on her face, Lucas could tell she was telling the truth. She had gotten over him not keeping in touch and she was happy to see him. "It's good to see you too Brooke."

"Good. I kinda like this town and am thinking of staying. It would be a nice change from L.A."

"That's great Brooke! You can enroll at Tree Hill High and meet my friends and stay with my aunt and uncle and Nate's going to be thrilled to see you!"

"Luke," Brooke says his name between laughter at his excitement "I already enrolled, I'd love to meet your friends, I already have a place to stay and I hope Nathan is happy to see me I haven't seen him since…well since the last time I saw you and that was when your aunt, uncle and him were in L.A. for your parents funeral."

"Yeah, well looks like you got everything taken care of. I'm going to give you a tour of the town though. And you're going to eat dinner at my house tonight."

"Okay, only if your Aunt Karen and Uncle Keith don't mind."

"Oh, they won't mind but we could ask her now," Lucas says looking around the now less crowded café for his aunt "Aunt Karen, will you come here for a second?"

"Yeah," she responds walking toward him not noticing Brooke. "What do you need?"

"Hey Karen, long time no see."

"Brooke? Wow! What are you doing here?" A shocked Karen asks.

"Well I'm kind of living here."

"What about your dad?"

"Oh, I got emancipated a long time ago."

"Wow, well it's great to see you. Lucas," she says turning toward him "I think I can handle the café now, why don't you show Brooke around town."

"Okay, but can she come over for dinner?"

"Of course," Karen replies and then walks off to get a customers order.

"I told you she wouldn't mind. Now what do you say, would you like to see a tour of the town?"

"I would love to," Brooke says as she hooks her arm with his and they walk out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well to conclude our tour of the amazing Tree Hill, this is the river court. We here towns folk call it that because there is the basketball court and there is the river." Lucas points to the rusty basketball hoop on a court next to a picnic table, which is right next to a beautiful river.

"Well, I think I kind of got that." Brooke says between giggles.

"Yeah, I figured you would. The real reason I brought you here is because it is by far my favorite place ever. You can come and play basketball without any worry of a huge audience counting on you to make the basket."

"Same old Lucas Scott still has a huge obsession with basketball."

"It is not an obsession; it's a love for the game. Kind of how you have a love for fashion, Ms. I got my first modeling gig at the age of 14."

"Yeah well I don't think I will be doing modeling anytime soon."

"Why? I thought you loved it?"

"I thought so too, but then I never wanted to go to a shoot and I realized it didn't mean anything to me anymore. I love fashion and I always will but I don't want to spend four hours doing make-up, three hours in a fitting room and ten minutes taking photos for…what? I just want to have an average high school life. And I want to make fashion anyway, not model someone else's work. So four days ago I was at a gig and all I could think of was how badly I wanted to get out of there so I left and ended up here."

"I'm sorry Brooke."

"It's fine. I actually feel a lot better. I can be a teen again without having to leave school and go halfway across the country every other week."

"I'm glad you get to be a teen again and I'm glad you ended up here of all places."

Brooke's stomach growling cuts him off from anything else he was going to say.

"Wow. You must be hungry. It is almost time for dinner; we should head to my place."

"Good I'm starving."

**AN: So please review. **


	3. I'm Ready

Chapter 3

At the sound of the door opening Nathan yells to his cousin, "Lucas get in here so we can start eating!"

"No need to yell," Nathans dad, Keith tells his son.

"Yeah, you can wait a couple more minutes, and please add a plate to the table we have a guest coming to dinner," Karen says to her son.

"Who is it?"

At that moment Lucas walks in to the dining room with Brooke in tow.

"Brookie Cookie!"

"Oh god," Brooke says as she laughs, "Do we really have to do nicknames Natey-Watey."

At the sound of hearing his nickname Nathan shuts up and gives Brooke a big hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a Long story."

"Well why don't we sit down and have dinner," Karen says interrupting their little reunion.

"That sounds great," Lucas says as Brookes stomach growls again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're going to be staying for a while?"

"That's the plan."

"That's great Brooke, but I have to ask you, you said your car broke down it wouldn't happen to a powder blue beetle would it?" Keith asks remembering something that happened earlier at work.

"Yeah, okay how did you know that though?"

"I own the auto body-shop you took your car to and the license plate was a California license plate that said B Davis"

"Yup that's my car Brooke says after finishing up a forth helping of mashed potatoes."

"Wow Brooke, how long has it been since you've eaten?" Lucas asks while laughing.

"Shut-up being a model I had to watch what I ate and how much I ate now, I can just eat whatever"

"Ok," he replies but gets a feeling there is more to the story.

"I just talked to Peyton and she said everyone is meeting at the river court I think it would be a great way for Brooke to meet everyone and I think Peyt really wants you to come," Nathan says as he walks into the room from after calling Peyton."

"You want to go?" Lucas says as he turns to Brooke.

"Sure."

"Be careful and have fun," Karen calls after them as all three head toward Lucas' car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight before I meet them," Brooke says as they are waiting on the river court for everyone else. "Haley is one of is closest to Luke, is from a large family so spends most her time with you, doesn't like Rachel because when she was dating Nate Rachel stole him and doesn't talk to Nate much because he is a player?"

"Right, but she broke up with me I thought she didn't like me anymore so I went out with Rachel, but it was only for like a month, we decided we were better as friends a month ago."

"Okay, and Peyton dated Nathan for a while but it wasn't really a relationship and you two called it off about a month after Luke came and Nate you think part of the reason is because Peyton and Lucas like each other but have never done anything about it and after you two broke up she convinced you to started going out with Haley?"

"I don't like Peyton like that," Lucas says trying to make it clear though it isn't the whole truth.

"Sure, and Jake is a friend who plays basketball on your guys' team, big shocker there, and he dated a senior named Nikki last summer but now he is not and you all think he likes Peyton, and she kind of likes him but likes Luke too?"

"Peyton doesn't like me okay! Jake also disappears though so there might be a secret girlfriend that he doesn't want to tell us about but I don't understand why."

"Maybe he is gay and doesn't want to tell you about his boyfriend, and Rachel is your other friend who stole Nate away from Haley so Haley doesn't like her but everyone else is okay with her and Peyton doesn't really like her but will put up with her?"

"Yep, looks like you got everyone and here comes them now, you ready?"

Brooke looks over and sees three girls and one guy who she can only assume is Jake walk over and replies, "as ready as I'll ever be."


	4. Meeting the Gang

The first person that Brooke notices is a guy standing at about 6 feet. He had curly brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. She could only guess it was Jake considering he was the only guy there. Standing next to him was a fiery redhead. She was kind of hard to miss considering her hair kind of reminded Brooke of Elmo. She was wearing a dangerously short skin tight skirt with a flowing tank top over it. The next person Brooke noticed was the short dark blonde girl standing far away from the redhead. She was wearing some kind of shall thing with a knit hat and Brooke immediately knew she was going to have to give fashion advice to this poor girl. Standing next to the short girl and Jake was a blonde with very curly hair wearing a pissed off expression and a Led Zeppelin tee with skinny jeans and black converse.

"Hi," the short girl spoke first, "I am Haley and you must be Brooke."

"Yep, I am Brooke."

"Well, I'm Jake," the guy was the next to speak.

"And I'm Rachel."

They all seemed to be nice, well almost all of them. The blonde with the pissed off expression had yet to speak but Brooke had already guessed she was Peyton, which was kind of a give away considering everyone else introduced themselves already. What she couldn't figure out was if she did something wrong to make the blonde mad.

"And that is Peyton," Nathan says breaking the silence.

"Well it certainly is nice to meet all of you. At least when I start school I will know some people?"

"Oh, so you're staying?" Everyone turns to Peyton who had just spoken the first words since arriving.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Brooke replies acting sweet. She can tell that this Peyton chick doesn't like her that much but can't figure out why.

"No, not at all," is Peyton's response without hiding her sarcasm.

Everyone else was looking back and forth between the two girls who were intently glaring at each other. There was a long awkward silence as everybody was trying to find a way to break the tension that had built around them.

"Anyway…um…who wants to play some basketball?" Lucas says trying to distract everyone.

"Yeah sure" is almost everyone's reply.

"Boys against girls!" Haley yells.

"Wait," all eyes are on Rachel "we have an odd number of people."

"This was never a problem before." Haley says.

"Yeah but now Brooke is here." Peyton mumbles.

"I can sit out and watch." Brooke says ignoring Peyton.

"No!" Lucas yells abruptly, "I mean you used to love to play basketball." He says trying to explain his outburst.

"Yeah, you play I have to go home now anyway," Jake is looking at his watch as if he is in some kind of a hurry. "It was nice meeting you Brooke. I'll see you all at school tomorrow."

After Jake leaves Lucas looks at Brooke and says, "I told you he leaves a lot and he doesn't even give an explanation."

"Okay Lucas you were right for once in you life." Brooke then starts giggling as Lucas mocks hurt.

"Ok," Peyton says trying to distract Brooke and Lucas, "Since there is two boys here they should be the team captain and choose their teams."

Nathan and Lucas play rock paper scissors to see who goes first and Nathan ends up winning two out of three.

"Lets see," he says while looking at the girls. Haley would be too awkward considering she doesn't like him much anymore. The skirt and shoes Rachel was wearing didn't look like she would actually be able to play. He knew Peyton couldn't make a hoop if her life depended on it. So the only choice he had was, "Brooke."

"No!" Lucas fakes being mad. Both Scott cousins knew Brooke was actually really good at basketball. Being Lucas' best friend she grew up playing with him and when Nathan would come to visit they would all play.

"Sorry dude your turn."

"Haley, your pretty good at basketball."

"Peyton," Nathan said choosing her over Rachel so he wouldn't piss off Haley.

"And that means Rachel you are with us," Lucas says to her as they all start getting ready to play picking people to guard.

As Lucas stood by Brooke guarding her before they started the game he heard her whisper, "You are so going down."

"Yeah you always say that and always lose."

"Well I've been practicing. Plus Nate's on my team and he's always been better at basketball than you." She says with a smile on her face letting him know she is only kidding.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well it's late we all should be going home now," Peyton says while looking at her watch. They had played for about an hour or two and stopped playing after Brooke claimed she needed a break and sat down. She ended up falling asleep though with the game still tied.

"Yeah, I got to give Brooke a ride to where she is staying," Lucas says while looking at a sleeping Brooke deciding he should probably wake her up.

"Okay I am giving Hales and Rachel a ride home do you want one too Nate?" Peyton asks trying to advert her attention from Lucas who is stroking Brooke's cheek gently and telling her she needs to wake up. Peyton found it amazing he hadn't seen her in forever and both of them had been acting as if they saw each other yesterday.

"Yeah sure," Nathan replies following Haley and Rachel to the car with Peyton trailing behind.


End file.
